


The use of teeth

by little_frodo



Series: Westham til' I die [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Green Street Hooligans | Hooligans (2005)
Genre: Beer, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_frodo/pseuds/little_frodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete shows Matt how to use teeth properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The use of teeth

**Author's Note:**

> If you already read some of my other stories, you might remember that I'm german, so be gentle with me :D Trying to keep up with these stories! There have to be more Green Street stories damn.. I just love that movie.

Pete took a deep breath after he finished his cigarette.

 

“So...”, he said, started to gaze over to Matt who was standing next to him. They were on the roof top, and the sun was just going down in a beautiful reddish shade. From this point, Pete thought, London doesn't look so bad.

 

Matt smiled lightly. “So?”

 

“Yeah, what are we up to, yank? S' not too late, tho. Couple of beer?”

 

“Pete, we already had enough.”, Matt replied and blinked. 

 

Pete snorted – he knew that Matt wasn't the guy who drank a lot of alcohol. Who wasn't able to keep up with a lot of beer. Being a pussy in every way was always Matt's attitude.

 

“We did not have enough – you're being a fuckin' pussy as always. Are you a woman or what? God damn yank, you suck. Get some beer.” Pete wandered over to the small desk they had standing here on the top of the building, where a few beer were left. Pete grabbed two and gave one to Matt when he came back to him.

 

Matt watched the cold beer in his hand.

 

“I don't feel like..”, he began, but Pete smashed his head lightly.

 

“Stop moaning you bitch.”

 

Pete opened the bottle with his teeth. He felt Matt watching him – as always, when he did something that Matt was curious about. Or satisfied. Or scared. 

 

“What? Never saw someone opening a bottle like this?”, he said when he turned to Matt after drinking a few sips. Matt blushed.

 

“Not really, Pete. Still strange to hang out with a guy who isn't able to speak one sentence without being a total asshole.”

 

“That's your point, right? But for a Yankee like you are... sure, this must be scaring at all. I'm still thinking about how to get you some balls, but maybe.. you'll always be kind of a girl, Matt.”

 

“I'm not a girl! Just because I'm not... opening... my..beer...”, Matt tried to open his bottle and stopped talking while trying; it took him a few moments to realize that he wasn't able to.

 

A hot heat came across his face, turning his cheeks deep red. He felt Pete watching him, but he didn't wanted to reply that gaze. He sighed.

 

Pete took a big sip out of his beer, before he started laughing out loud. Although Matt was murmuring a quiet “Hey, stop laughing...”, Pete didn't stop.

 

“No way... God damn, should have filmed that. Gimme that beer, can't look at it anymore...”, Pete said still laughing, and he took Matt's beer and opened it with his teeth again.

 

When he gave the beer back to Matt, their fingers were touching softly.

 

Matt's eyes met Pete's grey ones, and still being blushed all over, he said: “Thanks, Pete.”

 

Pete smiled and patted Matt on the back.

 

“No prob, Martina.”

 

“Oh, come on, Pete, that's unfair!”

 

But they laughed together, although Matt's face was turning red again.

 

In fact, Pete liked that about Matt. The blushing cheeks and his smile. Matt had a beautiful, pale face with incredible smooth skin – he would never tell this to anybody, not even if he would die. But that wasn't the point. Somehow, Matt was beginning to feel familiar. And closer than someone have ever been before.

 

When Pete watched Matt drinking his beer in the sinking sunlight, he thought about the fact that this right here was maybe something he could get used to.

 

 


End file.
